Inuyasha's 4th Brother
by Naoyasha
Summary: Inuyasha and friends find his 4th Brother! He also has a sister he has never heard of! so this is how they meet and who his brother is not sesshomaru for all you fan girls and boys
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha's 4th Brother

Inuyasha and friends are walking through a forest close to a 203,300 year old crater. Then…

Kagome: okay, we still need to ge-

: WHAT THE? Click AHHH!

Bandit: Put a trap in it mutt!

Sango: Let's help him out!

Bandit Gate Guard: Wha ya got this time mate?

Bandit: This it what I got!

Bandit gate guard: OK, in ya go.

Gate creaks open and closes

Miroku: Listen! There are more people inside!

Shippo: if we can get rid of that guard, maybe Inuyasha can break it open!

Inuyasha: for once, I agree!

(Probably a second later)

As they stood at the gate beside the carcass of the gate guard

Inuyasha broke down the gate using his _iron reaver_

Bandits watch guard: HEY! INTRUDERS! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!

Bandits: ARGGG! GRRRR ECT.

Slash bang kaboom ECT.

Shippo: is that the last one?

Miroku: Ya, I think so

Sango: Look, there's there! The prison gate!

Kagome: I can unlock this! No problem.

Click

Kagome: got it!

Prisoners: cheering hurrahs Ect.

Inuyasha: Hey Kagome… These clothes... These look like the clothes the people in your era wear.

Kagome: That's wired…

: Hey! Thanks for the help!

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo: WHAT?

: Hi my name is Naoyasha

Inuyasha: Naoyasha?

Naoyasha: Ya? Hey… I recognize you! Yah! Nice to see you again!

Miroku: ARF!

Naoyasha: oh! This is my dog! Miroku.

Miroku: Does every person you know have a relation to our names?

Naoyasha: No. There Idochio!

Inuyasha: who's Idochio?

Naoyasha: She's your sister!

Inuyasha:!!!!!!!!

Naoyasha: Wait a sec.

A few minutes later they all hear a beep beep than a revving sound then a black S.U.V. flys out of the bushes and following it was a bunch of Military Transport Trucks.

Naoyasha: ALRIGHT! Everyone inside the trucks!

Not you Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango. You Ride with me.

During the quite long drive Inuyasha was acting a little annoying…

Kick... kick... kick...

Kagome: If he kicks my chair one more time…

Shippo: Kagome… Please don't say the word…. Im sitting right next to Inuyasha……

Naoyasha: what's this "word"

Shippo: Every time Kagome says a dog command like sit, Inuyasha's Necklace will sort of make him do. But sit… It slams him to the ground quite hard

Kick

Kagome: SIT BOY!

KABANG

Well… surprisingly they all survived the Cars flipping and now its over turned. As they look at the wreckage near a small river they all noticed that the pieces of the car were floating toward the car and its dents were repaired and Naoyasha was all zoned out!

Shippo: Kagome... what's wrong with Naoyasha and why are the pieces of the thing floating!

Kagome: Naoyasha?

Naoyasha: wha?bang Great! Now I need to indent them again!

Kagome: What are you talking about?!

Naoyasha: oh, I have psychokinetic powers. Didn't I tell you that?

I'll show you.

Inuyasha: what the hell?

Miroku: what's happening? Inuyasha's floating! There has to be a demon around here! But I don't sense one!

Naoyasha: Don't worry, its just me!

All except Kagome said: WHAT!

Naoyasha: look, ill tell you all every thing about me now before this happens again. I have physic abilities, im 363,017 years old in human years and im still look as young as a 28 year old human male, im an elemental meaning I can control all elements, I have short hair and dog ears, the white stripe down the center of my hair and on my sideburns are a military signature and I own a city with a biodome with many animals called _ANIES._

Sango: Anies?

Naoyasha: Ya. Since aliens were to cliché I used ANIES. These Anies were found when the crater was made so now I have a dome filled with them!

Kagome: let's go!

Shippo: Hey! Where's Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: right here!

Naoyasha: ok let's go!

Once they arrived to the town they noticed that the town was modernized and wasn't like the other towns and it was inside a crator (obvously the city was build inside the crator for protection)And it had all the things that Kagome's era had. And once they arrived at Naoyasha's home street and town and stopped at his place and Naoyasha said to rest and he will take them on a tour around the city and show them the ANIES. Until the next chapter my friends.

THE END

MADE by: Naoyasha

Did you like it? Hope ya did!


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha's 4th Brother

A Brother for a day

You might want to read the first chapter (day 1 or no date) or you won't know who Naoyasha, Idochio and Mikoru (not Miroku ok, Mikoru not Miroku)

After good nights sleep at Naoyasha's place they begin the tour around the crater or city. First the Biodome. They saw many kind if Anies like GATNA. It's a little fuzzy Animal that has no legs or arms and bounces around since it ball shaped and furry and its usually orange.

Then to the Glass Tower. And here's what happened there.

"Look here's the tower" Naoyasha said as they stood at the base of the massive tower.

"Why hasn't it fallen?" Kagome asked.

"Look the structures martial is quite strong, but the top…"

"HEY! KAGOME! Look what I found!" Inuyasha yelled from the top if the tower

"Is that..." Miroku said

"AAGGGHHH! THAT IS!"

(Trust me... you don't want to know what it is)

Kagome's thoughts…

"Agghh... He is embarrassing me so much right now…"

"Umm... Kagome. Im psychic. Meaning, I read minds and lift things using my mind…" Naoyasha said

"Oh... And I know what your goanna do... Don't say si-"

"SIT! (Or in Japanese) OSWARI!"

"NOOOO!" Naoyasha yelled while Inuyasha fell through the roof of the tower.

(Umm... readers the following sentence will include a very bad tantrum and slight cursing so ill just cut out the cursing piece)

P.S. There was a Very loud crashing and an explosion and 429 people were killed in the crashing and explosion.

"deep breathing Tha-that fine twitch I only took 38 years. Heheh… twitch" Naoyasha said with a high level of anger.

"What's wrong with Naoyasha, Sango?" Shippo asked.

"He's just a little tense at the moment."

Rumble Rumble

"FINALY! Something to kill!" Naoyasha said as Inuyasha climbed out of the remains of the tower.

sniff... Sniff Sniff

"Wait... This is NARAKU'S SCENT!" Naoyasha said

Kabang

"Now... Naoyasha… you will die… You are the only one who will stop me from the eight shards in your body" Naraku Said.

"I knew it! I Knew you'd come to kill me! Keh… You're lucky I don't have my sword or my army in the vicinity. But I have my hands!"

"DIMOND REVER LIFE STEALTER!"

(The better kind of iron reaver)

kapwirng

"No..." Naoyasha said after the failure of one of his strongest melee attacks.

"Hahahaha... HAHAHHHAHAHA! You really thought a mere attack could take me down?" Naraku said.

"NOW TO DIE!"

some very large beam thingy fires out of Naraku's shield

"AGHHH!" Naoyasha screamed as Naraku's attack shot straight through his body leaving nothing left but the hole in his chest and the blood from it.

"Quickly gasp take the jewels!" Were Naoyasha's last and final words as he suffered from the pain and died without motion.

"NOOO! AHHH! Naraku! You will PAY! BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha screamed as the attack screamed toward Naraku.

"Ha... My mission is complete… I may not have the jewels, but Naoyasha's dead… Now you sister will parish next!

Naraku left in his flying barer as whoever was still alive arrived to check out what happened and a hole was made in the dome and all the little creatures mourned for the carcass that was once and still Naoyasha.

"He's dead… he's not breathing" Inuyasha said with no hop for him coming alive.

"He's not getting up…" Shippo sobbed while the blood was still running

"There's nothing we can do…" Miroku said felling the same as Inuyasha felt.

" we only knew him for a day and we didn't know everything about him and we care so much" Kagome said.

As an ambulance arrived to attempt to heal and revive Naoyasha, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome did the only thing they could do at the time. Prey. Until the next chapter (again)

Sad ending, lets wait till the next chapter, A TIME OF DESPARATE NEED!

_By: Naoyasha_


End file.
